Shattered Memories
by RadiantAsTheSun
Summary: She is taken and forced to live another life. He struggles to survive each day. The Capitol has returned with new tactics of retaliation. "The nightmares. The ones that are unexplainable. I understand you. I have them too." Sequel to Turned Into Disaster
1. Entries

{Shattered Memories}

Chapter 1: Entries

A/N Hi, I am back with the sequel of Turned Into Disaster! First off, you don't have to read Turned Into Disaster to read this story. In fact, here is the summary of what happened, and where I left off. This takes place after the rebellion but long before the epilogue.

Peeta had proposed to Katniss after they were both sure of each other's feelings. But to make everything collide and crash, Gale whisked Katniss away from District 12 to live with him in his own private residence settled deep in the woods. Gale though was not fully responsible for his actions, although he did fuel the fire of anger and resentment against Peeta. Meanwhile, Peeta searched for Katniss after receiving the note Gale had left him, telling him that he took Katniss from him. Looking into the Capitol, Peeta realizes the Capitol has remaining allies in the world such as Damien Snow and Dementia. Gale keeps Katniss with him for two weeks, but the entire time Damien (President Snow's son) watches Katniss, waiting to strike back. Damien threatens Katniss with a note, telling her if she says anything to Gale, Peeta dies. Katniss finally escapes Gale by finding the hovercraft and flying to District 12. It's there where she sees Peeta kissing Drina (A Capitol spy and Gale's fake girlfriend) and Katniss decides she can't get married to Peeta because Damien will surely kill him is she does and she can't be with Peeta if he likes Drina. But Drina tricked Peeta into letting him kiss her to show off to Katniss by injecting venom in his arm. But Peeta is left alone in District 12, while Katniss and Gale both get abducted by Damien Snow. Katniss is tortured in the jail where Damien keeps her, while the Capitol comes up with a final plan of domination against the Districts. Katniss and Peeta must work together in order to save the fate of Panem from Damien's cruel hands.

That's about it...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all. Unless you count an empty purse, then that's all I got... Otherwise nada!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

_Lost:_

_unable to find one's way; not knowing one's whereabouts_

_very confused or insecure or in great difficulties_

_having perished or been destroyed_

I clutch the leather bound book tightly in my clenched hands, my pulse speeding up with each second. A sharp noise behind me breaks the gloomy atmosphere of twilight seeping into the opaque library windows. I jerk backwards in surprise, not expecting anyone to find me lurking behind the rows of shelves, stacked with piles of books. I shut the _Capitol Refined Words Dictionary_ with a loud slam, fingers twitching with nervousness of being found.

"Miss Everdeen, what are you still doing here in the library at this time of night? I would expect you to know by now that this building is closed at this hour," a gruff tone behind me says. I pivot slightly to see the dark outline of a man leaning towards me.

"Sorry Mr. Cannis. I must have lost track of time and missed the closing bell..." I trail off, fervently hoping Mr. Cannis, the librarian, won't interrogate me further.

"Oh it's alright Miss Everdeen. I know how you feel about losing track of time. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Mr. Cannis orders me. I nod quickly and slip the dictionary behind my back while covering the title with my bare thumb. I don't want Mr. Cannis to go running of to Damien and tell him what I was reading. I tread through the disorderly library lightly and silently place the dictionary onto one of the rectangular shaped oak tables.

Rushing out of the tall wooden doors and out to the soft mowed grass, I inwardly curse myself for being so stupid. How could I have missed the closing bell that signals what time the library and all of the other Capitol stores are closing? The meaning of the word lost flashes across my vision and I blink rapidly to clear the ingrained image. The reason I stayed in the dark, concealed corner of the library is because of my doctors and what they have been trying to explain.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen, you must listen to me. The reason you have lost your memories, _for the time being_, is because you are temporarily disoriented. You had tried to save Gale from those men chasing you, but he was wounded in the left arm and now suffers from memory lapses. You, on the other hand, are quite a different case. The men were very well trained and used small, specifically targeted grenades to blow, which explains the small bruises and burns you received, with the burning throat from the smoke. Also, you tripped when you tried to wade through a small stream, and tumbled into the rocks. Mr. Damien Snow was lucky to catch you when he did. Otherwise you would most likely would be in a coma. Since that is not the case, you are suffering from amnesia. Amnesia is a total lost of memory. In the present time you will be unable to recall your past memories. Mr. Damien Snow will try and help you regain the lost memories by informing you of your past through stories. Eventually you will retain your lost childhood and the memories of how you got here. Oh, how it is such a thrilling tale to be told!" Dr. Fevern had said with hyperactive and fidgety energy. Dr. Fevern is a middle-aged man with a clean, unshaven face and wide eyes that you find on a fish. He has dyed purple hair and a fake grin is always plastered on his features. The hospital room felt more exhausting when he was around.

I had just gotten out of the white floored hospital earlier this afternoon and I have barely seen Damien Snow since he visited me in my infirmary room when I had first woken up. After all, we will soon be getting married.

A migraine batters my head roughly as I just think of getting married to Damien. A man I don't even remember. I recall the look of love, desperation, guilt, and some other creeping emotion in his green eyes when I had first woken up from unconsciousness. Fortunately, Damien Snow and his colleagues haven't set up a wedding date yet.

The healers and medics in the Capitol Hospital have told me on and on about how heroic Damien was, saving me from those cruel bad guys they have long since locked up. The rumors were different depending on which nurse you talked to, but one of the healers, Jade Biennia, had told me a story I particularly think is correct.

Damien Snow is a fugitive. Basically. Or maybe a refugee of sorts. But unlike other weak escapers before him, he has a system that is built like a secret government. And with him are his followers and partners, all allying themselves with each other in this classified place, hidden in a plunging valley between columns of hills. But the reason Damien has hidden himself here is because of the rebellion.

I have been told parts of what has taken place in the war, and heard whispers of monstrous battles that occurred. The two opposing forces are us, the Capitol, and the Districts that betrayed their prospering city. The 13 Districts were angry and jealous of the Capitol for its wealth and advanced technology, and finally they took action by ripping apart the city and setting fire to the many homes there. Damien's father was high up in rank in the Capitol army, but when the war was becoming ruthless, he sent Damien and his allies away from harm so they could keep the residents safe somewhere else. In order to save the fast draining population of the Capitol, Damien flew the artillery and technology they needed to a concealed campsite where the other fugitives were located. It was here that the quickly growing force built the Capitol Circle, a ring of thirteen high men and women in status that took control of the remains of the great city. Ever since the Districts won the war, the Capitol Circle have been plotting revenge with covert spy plans and undercover machinery for combat. Here's the part where I come in.

I was part of the Districts side. My family was helping District 12 fight against the Capitol, but I was never a big part. I don't know the specific details, but Damien Snow and I fell in love. Apparently. So Damien brought me here with my cousin Gale Hawthorne. I'm not sure why Damien brought Gale, for I have not spoken to Gale since I was revived. Great cousin he is.

The war has been over for maybe three or four months. Damien transported me here before I could get hurt from the war, and as of now I still have no idea who my family is. Or where they are. Or if they are safe. I guess these pieces of information are not as vital as I thought. I asked a young petite nurse if I had any family here besides my cousin Gale (after she blushed profusely at the mention of his name) and she had said that my father and mother were both loyal supporters of the Districts side, and didn't know I left them for Damien.

But the Districts have caught wind of the Capitol Circle's plans, so they sent hired men to track down this secret base. What I have been told was that Gale was helping me shop for clothes in one of the Capitol shops, when he realized that he had left his jacket in one of the greenhouses beside the library. So Gale and I left the clothing shop for the outskirts of town, and when we arrived Gale noticed the warning whistle of the mockingjays ringing through the air. Gale, being the stubborn adventurer he is, leaped over the fence that blocks the access of the people on the outside to here, and searched to find out what was amiss. I, being the defiant heroine that I am, quickly pursued Gale past the fence to find myself in the middle of an all out brawl between the spies and Damien's guards. The spies chased Gale and I as we ran to alert more people, and this is where that situation left me. Lost and disconcerted, not knowing what happened in my past or who I am.

So this whole thing leads me to the conclusion of sneaking into the library to seek the definition of the word lost, after Dr. Fevern repeated it so often. What I find odd though, is the fact that when I was submerged in peaceful unconsciousness I swear I was thinking that blue eyes will meet mine when I wake up. Instead, I found the green eyes of Damien. One would think that my heart would influence my dreams so that I would think of Damien, the man I will get married to. Instead I dreamed of another man with ashy curls and clear blue eyes that locked onto my heart. Who is he? How am I connected with him?

I lift my eyes to catch a glimpse of a shooting star darting across the night sky. The luminous moon seems to illuminate the darkness of the night, but the shady gloom creates an eerie feeling that settles in the pit of my stomach. More aware of my surroundings, I creep through the rose gardens bordering the mansion Damien owns. I glide up the steps gingerly, and am about to slink through the tall wooden doors when I hear a sharp cry and malicious laughter by the sides of the tall arches circling the mansion. Sharply turning in surprise, I lean forwards trying to capture where the noises are coming from. I hear a boy's shriek again, along with more deeper toned laughter. I melt into the shadows and decide to investigate further.

I tiptoe to the side of the mansion and peer out from the edge. Directly in front of me is a small boy with red hair and bright icy blue eyes, and two mammoth sized men both with buzz shaved haircuts and navy blue guard uniforms. The guards both have guns clasped in their belts with two large flashlights to carry. I incline closer to the scene, trying to decipher what's happening before I act.

"Get away from here stupid brat! You and your traitor father don't belong here! Mr. Snow may pity your family, but I'm here to make sure filthy scum like you and your father don't enter the Snow Mansion," the dark haired guard spits at the puny boy. Instead of cowering in fear, the boy glares back defiantly. A wave of gratifying feelings engulfs me, proud that the boy fights back. I feel empathy towards this angel-faced person, as if we both share the same rebellious intuitions.

"My father is much more of a man then you will ever be. I haven't done anything wrong, it's people like you who are the scum here," the boy declares proudly. I try hard not to burst into cheer. But the guard has other ideas. The monstrous man lifts his gun angrily, but in a blink of an eye I'm there, blocking the view of the boy from the guard.

He regards me coldly, beady eyes trailing down my body and lingering below my waist. I become a bit self-conscious, but I refuse to show him how uncomfortable I feel. The edges of his lips curl into a superficial smirk, while his eyes become hungry with lust as they roam across my chest. I realize the skirt and blouse my nurses put me in don't cover as much as I would wish.

"Oh, why don't you just wait for me over in the corner darling. After I take care of the filth we can have some fun," the man drawls on. He lays a rough hand on my shoulder and starts to push me away, but I don't budge from the spot.

"Take your hands off me." I say slowly, but with a deadly serious tone to threaten him.

His eyes narrow into slits, making him even more unattractive. "Who do you think you are maid?"

I straighten my posture confidently, and glower at him squarely in the eyes. "I am no maid. I am Katniss Everdeen, soon to be wedded bride of Damien Snow, leader of the Capitol Circle."

Stunned, he makes no sound and his jaw clicks open wide and shuts again with horror and realization. "I'm...I'm so sorry m-miss." He stutters. "I did...did not realize you were...associated with Mr. Snow. All I'm trying to do is to teach that kid a lesson in manners."

"Well I can tell you, he's not the one in need of a lesson in manners. You may run along now, I'll take care of the boy myself," I say. He nods quickly and both guards bolt away from me. Grinning with triumph, I turn around and assess the boy.

"Thank you for making those guards run away, miss. Those morons deserve it. They are awfully mean," he remarks. "Oh I'm Ayden Wards by the way."

"Why it's very nice to meet you Ayden. Yes well, why don't you tell me what you were doing here in the first place, at this time of night?" I ask lightly, my curiousness betraying my tongue before I could stop myself.

"My father told me the mockingjay lives here! I just had to see her for myself, after all the heroic stories my father told me about her. Well I must go now, my father must be waiting for me at home. Bye!" Ayden sprints into the opposite direction after waving his hand towards my way.

I stare at his back, slightly bewildered by the whole thing. I rush back towards the front of mansion, heading back on my original route. I gently unlock the front doors with my silver key buried in the pocket of my skirt. I push slightly and the immense doors allow me passage inside.

Soft candlelight encloses me as I trudge the last steps on the marble floor for the tall spiral staircase. I swiftly run up the steps and try to remember the directions the nurse had told me to go for my bedroom chamber. A map is visualized in my head as I walk through concealed hallways and dark corridors. A decision between the left or right entry leaves me aimlessly trying to resolve this small complication. As I search through, I hear faint steps behind me. I glance behind me, craning my neck to see if anyone is following me. The dimly lit hallways suddenly seem much more frightening. Nothing moves. Cautiously, I resume my hunting for my room. I veer right suddenly and find myself in a corridor I recognize. A large portrait at the end of the corridor, beside the door to my bed chamber, is latched on with a golden frame on the border. I make a mental note to myself that the correct corridor is the one with the large portrait of an ancestor of the Snow family. Intrigued by the discovery of maybe a past memory, I closely examine the portrait.

In the center of the painting is a man with white hair and puffy lips, along with cruel snake eyes of a murderer. He is well groomed and finely dressed, with a white rosebud in his lapel. A golden plaque is placed in front of the portrait, with the name _President Coriolanus Snow_ ingrained. I incline closer and the wind is suddenly knocked out of me. I fall limply to the hard floor, my knees and hands getting the worst of the impact when I try to protect my skull. My head feels as though it's being squeezed and pulled all at once. I groan and press my hands to my head, begging for the excruciating pain to be over. Distorted memories flicker around me, seconds of my past life trying to break free. I grasp a memory, and immediately I feel as though I'm drowned into it, all my senses coming back. A bright light blinds my vision and I'm sucked into another world entirely.

_I'm lead to the narrow terrace in front of the president's mansion. Guards march Snow out the door, while the defeaning roar of the crowd ripples through the air. His hands are tied behind the post. The bow purrs in my hand, waiting for me to aim the arrow that ends his life. I position myself in the correct stance, but I watch his face. He coughs once and a bloody dribble runs down his chin. I search his eyes for the slightest sign of anything, fear, remorse, anger. But all that is there is amusement, as if he's reliving our last conversation._

_"Oh my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other."_

_My aim shifts upward, and another body collapses to the ground. Snow laughs with an awful gurgling cackle along with sputtering of foamy blood, when the coughing begins. A surge of people and guards surround Snow's shaking body. And then the gray uniforms begin to converge on me, as I realize what will happen now that I have assasinated the President..._

But just as soon as it came, the memory evaporates into thin air, like catching smoke with my hands. The agony ends abruptly and I instantly am aware that I am no longer in the corridor. I lay on my back on a steel table, legs spread out in front of me. My wrists and ankles are clasped to the metal bar, strapped to ensure no escape. I struggle with the shackles hopelessly, already knowing it's a lost cause. With an exasperated huff, I instead scrutinize the circumstances I am left in. People clad in white sterile clothes rush back and forth, most avoiding my constant glare. Others openly gawk at me. I hear vague whispers from the strangers, all starting with, "She's awake!" Two indistinct figures stroll up to my table, ignoring my presence entirely. A hushed conversation is carried about between them, both feverishly waving their hands. My gaze dips downwards and I catch the slight glistening of a silver band on my left hand. On my wedding finger.

I clear my throat loudly and say, "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Ahhh, Miss Everdeen has finally awoken yet once again." I recognize Dr. Fevern's purple hair in the hospital lighting.

"What do you mean once again? I don't remember..." I falter as I realize I have no recollection of my past.

"Yes that is corecct. You do not remember anything. It is all just an empty blank."

I feel compelled to nod my head and say, "Yes Master." I stop myself, and wonder why I wanted to in the first place. Instead I just stare at Dr. Fevern's blank eyes and transfer my gaze to the other man. At first I grapple to remember the green eyes looking back at me, when it all clicks. Damien Snow.

He smiles and reaches to pluck something from his neck. He unfastens a silver ring from a white gold strand. He kneels down and bends toward me. He unlatches my left wrist and I stretch my arm in gratitude and bewilderment. Damien takes my hand and puts the silver band in my line of vision, while he shows me his ring. We have exactly the same.

"Promise rings. Now you are all mine." He grins, but I see a strange emotion cross over his eyes. Something related to...a vicious animal instead of romance.

A needle is stabbed into my other arm, while I jerk my hand free from Damien's grasp. The sedative drug courses through my system and takes action right away. My eyes gradually begin to lose focus and blur everything. The sounds of people fade away to a blank stillness, all but the one conversation Damien Snow and Dr. Fevern are having now.

"You see Damien, the plan is working perfectly! She has lost entirely all her memories! We have total control over her actions and thoughts. We just need you to keep playing her along, and finally the plan will be completed. Panem will soon be ours once more."

* * *

><p>AN And so begins the start of a new story! I hope the chapter length is okay, I need to work on longer chapters... I hope I caught your attention with the introduction! Also, I hope you know who the mysterious blue eyed boy is... My fingers are crossed and wishing that I could update the next chapter soon... Read and Review please!


	2. Exchange

{Shattered Memories}

Chapter 2: Exchange

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta<strong>

The bitter wind slashes across my cheek, burrowing deeply into my skin. I rub my hands together in an effort to keep warm against the frigid weather of wintertime. Usually after my routine of delivering fresh loaves of bread and pastries to the construction workers around District 12, I would go back to Katniss's home in the Victor's Village, and await for the arrival of my old mentor Haymitch. But today is no regular day.

The silver dagger latched in my belt shifts uncomfortably adjacent to my stomach. I pull my jacket closer and tug up the hood to cover my frozen faze. The leather gloves I wear keep the chill from numbing my fingers, but don't keep warm at the same time. My shoes leave tracks on the ash coated ground as I walk away from my only home, District 12.

A week ago I had received a letter with no return address. But I knew who it was from the second I saw the Capitol seal imprinted on the front of the envelope. The fancy script had kept me up all these nights, waiting for this day.

_Dear Mr. Peeta Mellark,_

_I wish to inform you that Katniss Everdeen is approaching her death sentence. We have held a trial in which she could not come to because of other plans, but it is all prepared to follow out. The only case in which she may be excused from execution is if we have an agreement. An exchange of sorts. We will not kill Miss Everdeen if you meet us beside the knocked over fence of District 12 a week from now at 5 o'clock. There our exchange will take place. You give us information and we give you the acknowledgement that Miss Everdeen is alive and well. But if you fail to appear, we will torture her soul and leave her to die painfully and slowly. We will know if you share this information with anyone, and the consequences are the same. It is your decision._

_The Capitol Circle_

I shudder slightly from the bleak memory of reading the letter in the subdued light of the living room. I had not told anyone about it, not even Haymitch. I can tell Haymitch is worried about me from the way his eyes always trail wherever I go. No need to add on the burden. I never even told him about Katniss coming back here three weeks earlier. I don't want his pity. No one can help me now. Only I can help myself.

A week later and here I am, walking through the brush of the meadow and approaching the weak fence that used to enclose District 12. I wonder what is the Capitol Circle, and what are they going to interrogate me about? I bet Damien Snow is the leader of this Capitol Circle. He's the one who threatened me about Katniss from the very beginning. Haymitch would have called me foolish to come here without any backups, but this time it will just be me against the Capitol.

I stumble over a stray branch, causing the birds perched above me to flutter out of the trees and soar into the sky. I guess I understand what Katniss was talking about when she yelled at me for being to loud when I walk. I remember her scowling at me, telling me to take of my shoes and walk in the stream instead. Smiling slightly from the fresh memory, I suddenly arrive in the location I'm supposed to meet the Capitol Circle. Surrounding me on all sides are the tall pine trees and foliage of the woods. I sit on the hollow log beside me and lean against a maple tree, anticipating the exchange between the Capitol. I am finally living up to the expectations of a traitor to the impressions of District 13 early on in the rebellion. The deal Katniss had had with deceased President Coin is worth nothing now.

I hear a slight rustle coming from the trees in front of me and with a whoosh, out emerge the Capitol Circle with several bodyguards. I stand up and scrutinize the thirteen women and men in the front, all up to the middle where a man around my age with black hair and startling green eyes is situated. I immediately assume he is Damien Snow, President Snow's unknown son. Next to him I recognize Dementia, one of the several allies of the Capitol who plot against me. I search further to see if anything is wrong here. I glance at one of the ladies who grins maliciously at me, and notice a necklace resting on her neck with the number 3 locked on. I look at the girl beside her and see she wears the same necklace, but with the number 1 locked on instead. Sensing a pattern, I throw a cursory glance at each one of them to see if they all wear the same necklace, but with different numbers. There are thirteen of them altogether and all have the same chain with distinct numbers. I get a glimpse of Damien's number and learn the number is 12. A chilly inkling creeps up my spine and an eerie wind picks up, swirling around me, as if trying to choke me.

"I'm here alright? Now what do you want?" I say angrily. The man beside Damien starts to laugh heartily, but one look from Damien makes him cough and glance away. Damien Snow shifts his glare back to me, but the redheaded man who laughed shoots a lopsided grin at me without anyone noticing. Instantly, I feel as if I could trust him easily and befriend him without much effort. But I restrain myself from grinning back at him, reminding myself that this man supports the Capitol.

"You are only here because we offered you an agreement. We could easily just kill Miss Everdeen right now without any hesitation," A purple haired man says calmly, without much emotion in his tone. He looks like the type of man who finds work fun, despite the bright dyed hair.

"Oh come on Than, don't ruin the fun! It's just getting started!" A girl with short black hair says, the one who smiled viciously at me from the beginning.

"Shut up Daphne. We don't have any time for your inane outbursts. I can't believe Damien ever let you in the Capitol Circle," Another man says gruffly before scowling at Daphne.

"I have just as much right to be here as you Ryu. Actually I have more of a right to be here than you lazy bastard."

"Take that back, you bitch!"

"Children, children settle down. We must now all act morbid. Peace grasshoppers, peace. Chant that amongst yourselves," The red haired man says while putting up a facade of utter seriousness. Everyone except Damien stares back at him, shocked. He then cracks a grin and looks at me. "Works every time," he speaks and then winks, while everyone around him glowers at him with fire brewing in their eyes.

"Son of a-"

"Daphne stop your swearing and Ryu stop looking like you want to kill Daphne. And Denn stop riling everyone up!" Damien cuts off Daphne and eyes me, silently laughing at the whole show. Who knew Capitol people could be so hilarious?

"We are here because we want you to share rebel information to us and we give you the awareness that Katniss is alive," Damien commands.

"How about you let me bring Katniss home to District 12 and I leave you unscathed?" I say defiantly with all the fierceness I can muster.

"Think you're all tough that you survived the war? Well how about this," Damien pivots around sharply and grabs something that I can't discern. He jerks around and I see him hold a razor edged knife to the bare skin of Katniss's neck. I suck in a shallow breath and try to swallow over the lump in my throat. Katniss remains impassive to the dagger cutting into her skin, her dilated eyes sliding back and forth between the just perceptible District 12 and me. Beads of sweat pour from her forehead, as she tries to balance herself. The gray orbs I love are what frighten me the most, with the way they are unfocused and empty at the same time. The hollow pit in my stomach clenches with angst and foreboding, the wounds in my heart reopening when I realize Katniss has yet to acknowledge my presence.

"Katniss...I," I extend my hand towards her, my fingertips barely brushing her cheek, but she wrenches back away from my touch. My hand falls to my side limply. "How are you? Are you alright?"

Her breathing becomes fitful as she struggles to fight the emotions raging inside. I can tell she knows who I am, but something is holding her back. I suspect they did something to her that is crossing the line of humanity, just like how the Capitol hijacked me. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you."

"What are you talking about? Of course you know me. We... we were in love..." I say, trying to fight the urge to snatch her away from Damien and run. I need to focus. Frantically I search for any signs of reaction to my words. But she's completely indifferent.

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. You are probably thinking of another-"

"PEETA! HELP ME! I'M LOST! AHHHHH! PEETA!" Small screams from deep in the forest awaken Katniss out of her stupor and she quickly tries to hear the girl's wild screams. "PEETA!"

I suddenly realize who is calling me. Lacey, the six-year-old daughter of a construction worker working on rebuilding the Seam. I had just delivered her fresh batch of cookies before this, and she probably sensed I was troubled. She must've followed me and gotten lost in the process. I was too busy thinking about my own problems than to check if anyone was following me.

"Who is that? I should've known to check if anyone is following you. Foolish boy!" Dementia whispers coldly, not wanting to alert anyone that they are here. "Kill her." She orders the guards and they scamper off without any further instruction.

"Wait! She's just a girl!" I yell at the mercenaries, when out from the foliage appears Lacey in her petite blue sky dress, now covered with dirt. The guards immediately grab her flailing form, and carry her to Dementia. They plop her down on the ground roughly and she rolls across the untamed grass. With one fluent motion, one guard gets out his knife and kneels down to the crying Lacey. Before I could blink, Katniss stands in front of the guard, blocking him from the view of Lacey.

"Don't even think about touching her. Leave her alone," Katniss spits out, furious anger written all across her features. She turns back to Lacey and gingerly pulls her in her arms. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She says sweetly, a flashing glint in her eyes. I swear she's remembering all those times Haymitch called her sweetheart, and how she would get so furious at that name. That's immediately what I'm reminded of.

"My name is Lacey Reed, and I know who you are. You're Katniss Everdeen, the leader of the rebellion against the Capitol! You saved my family!" She says, the traces of tears disappearing into a smile. Katniss smiles back, ignoring the comment about the rebellion.

Katniss carries Lacey back to Damien and rocks her back and forth. Damien and Dementia eye Lacey suspiciously, while Denn, the redheaded man, grins at the sight.

"We won't be able to carry on this conversation. But since you never shared information, the only thing we will be able to do now is... take you with us." The guard closest to me brings out a dagger like a lightning strike, and hits me in my temple with the hilt. As I collapse onto the ground, I realize the only reason they wanted to meet me was to take me away too.

Not that I never expected it.

* * *

><p>AN Oh my Josh...I just updated a day after I published this... Wow you guys are great motivators. I have tons of twists up my sleeve. Plot lines are so fun to construct and manipulate. MWAHAHAHA. (CYBER EVIL LAUGH)

Apologies for the chapter length. Will work on longer chapters, hopefully shorter updates. Lacey is adorable in my vision. Hehehe, love triangle coming up...

BEWARE: Next chapter includes much more introduced charcters. And an eccentric best friend for Katniss.


	3. Forget

{Shattered Memories}

Chapter 3: Forget

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

I am determined to find out what happened yesterday. It was all a haze for me, a woozy dreamland with clear skies and swirling emotions. But I remember one distinct thing...

_"I...I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you."_

_"What are you talking about? Of course you know me. We... we were in love..." The azure eyes staring back at me looking broken as he utters the words. Something inside me shatters, a small fragment of my heart seeing him so crushed. But I sink right back into the daze of tranquility, not caring if whoever he claims to be is crushed or not._

Now here I am in my bedroom chamber. Damien brought me here last night and kissed me goodnight. Under the plush covers of the bed, I massage the sore part of my neck, wondering how I had gotten a cut there. Damien couldn't find an excuse when I asked him. All he told me was that the man we met in the forest was a rebel associate, and wanted to make a deal with us.

Some part of me believes Damien wholeheartedly, that I abet the Capitol ways and want them to reclaim control of Panem. But a tiny sliver, like a crack in the shield, thinks all I am being fed is lies. That my whole life has a hidden meaning that I used to comprehend. That the rebels are actually not half as bad as Damien says they are. But I can never voice these opinions out loud, otherwise I will no longer be tuned in with all the new Capitol things going on. The Capitol Circle would no longer bestow their trust upon me. I shake my head to clear all the messy thoughts.

Sunlight streams in through the window pane, an influx of rays battering against my sleepy eyes. Blinking rapidly to clear my jumbled vision, I start to climb out of the queen sized bed and onto the white like frost carpeted floor. My quarters are massive compared to the hospital space I woke up in. They are filled with plush sofas and intricately designed furniture, and also have so many so many automatic gadgets, I'm certain I will never know what each distinct button is used for. A programmed closet with an unlimited supply of clothing is beside my full length mirror, accompanied with two different angled mirrors so I can see what my backside appears like. The bathroom is almost as mammoth as my bedroom. Onyx tiles line the floor in colorful patterns as well as stained glass windows reflecting sunlight across the mirrors, creating the perfect picture of light. The shower is open stalled with only a sheet of glass separating it from the rest of the bathroom. A panel stocked with endless options of water temperature, soaps, scents, oils, shampoos, and massaging sponges pops out when taking a shower. The mat situated in front of the shower blow dries your body instantly. With the press of a button, I untangle my hair promptly, and braid my long, silky hair down my back. A tiny gut feeling lodges in my stomach, like the satisfied yet slowly dying away emotions I'm feeling now link back to another time, when I had something almost exactly like this. Before I can inspect it further, the inkling leaves as soon as it came.

After selecting a tasteful outfit of my choice, I walk out onto the balcony of my chambers. The balmy breeze circulates around me, billowing my hair behind me. I peer outside of the railing and gaze at the fleeting image of a happy village. A bird above me squeaks impatiently, waiting for me to acknowledge its presence. I lift my eyes to stare at the beautiful creature perched above me, the black and white wings of the mockingjay fluttering every so often. The beak of the mockingjay opens and an almost eerie spell fixates on me, a small clue I've heard this before...

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

The voice of the woman who sang the lullaby echoes around my skull. The lyrics are oddly familiar, and the strings of my heart tug painfully as I try hard to remember. But the voice isn't one I recognize. But where did it come from? I know mockingjays are the muttations that backfired against the Capitol, and Dr. Fevern had informed me that they are vicious animals to stay away from. But for unknown reasons I don't feel that way for them. Actually I'm quite fond of this small mockingjay right here. And considering that the mockingjay hasn't flown away into the blue expanse of sky is reason enough to know the feeling is mutual.

A glimpse of moving arms below makes me notice the small children waving up at me. "HELLO MISS EVERDEEN!" I smile at the sight of Ayden and the little girl Lacey trying to get my attention. They are probably expecting me now to come down to them. I turn back regretfully to the mockingjay, only to find the bird already gone.

I grab a scarf and sweater which I wrestle with for a moment, until I'm ready to go. I open the tall oak doors and grapple with the key for a moment, trying to force it down my pocket. Satisfied with the outcome, I step out of the corridor and stare at the empty wall in front of me.

I stroke traces of dust, just barely outlining a picture that used to be there mounted on the wall. Or at least I'm certain a picture was hanging on the wall on that very spot. But when I try to remember how I knew that, all I'm getting are fuzzy spots. Candles attached to the walls cause light to dance on the marbled floor, flickering back and forth. I recover from the trance I was put in and swiftly start walking away from my bedroom chambers. Without hesitation, I glide myself through empty corridors and concealed entries, as if a map with automatic directions is programmed in my mind. Afterwards I end up in the front of the Snow Mansion, the tall wooden doors looming over me hauntingly. I turn the brass knob slowly, the silent opening of the door creeping me the most. I pull the doors closed behind me and take a deep breath.

I stroll out of the Snow Mansion with a light step, trying to ignore the gawking stares I'm receiving. Instead of glaring at the bystanders, I meander through the abundant rose gardens of the Open Square, searching for Ayden and Lacey who have seemed to disappear. The landscape is filled with the gorgeous scenery of a valley filled with fields of wild strawberries and uncontrollable grass. Inside of the fence encircling the 13 Capitol Mansions are the fleeing inhabitants of the rebellion, who all contribute to the Capitol in one way. The 13 Capitol Mansions are ordered in a curved row, each Mansion a long ways apart. The Snow Mansion is in the direct middle, the largest of the Capitol buildings. Behind the established Mansions are the twelve houses that belong to each of the members in the Capitol Circle.

"MISS EVERDEEN! OVER HERE!" A young boy's voice yells, trying to get my attention. I turn away from the roses to see Ayden and Lacey scrambling towards me, pushing aside strangers. "KATNISS!" The stares transfer from Ayden, the redheaded little boy glaring at the people back, to me. I shrug slightly, not knowing what to say back.

Ayden and a panting Lacey crash into me, arms outstretched to give me as big as a hug they can give. "Hi," Lacey says sweetly.

Smiling from the affectionate gesture, I say, "So I see you've gotten a new friend."

Ayden and Lacey glance at each other, and Ayden discreetly holds his hand out for Lacey to grasp. Lacey returns her hand to Ayden and says, "Ayden is nice to me."

"Miss Everdeen, my father is looking for you. He wants me to tell you he's at that coffee shop where the food Mansion is. It's in the very front. He brought his GIRLFRIEND!" Ayden snickers and they skip off, Ayden pointing out the several parts of the Open Square to Lacey.

The 13 Mansions of the Capitol are split into three parts. There is the Capitol Circle, the Snow Mansion and the twelve other houses behind, the residences of the other Capitol citizens that take up six mansions, each mansion housing eighty people, and the essentials that support the citizens alongside the necessities to war. The population is to grow more and more, until the numbers of the Capitol grow enough to hold a force against the Capitol. One of the nurses had told me most of the population are spies that are training to become mercenaries. Some nurses pity the Districts, and how they will come crawling back to the Capitol, begging the Capitol Circle to be merciful. There are whispers of another time, where the Capitol would host a Hunger Games. The words send a chill down my spine, almost like they are connected to me. The big question is: what are we all fighting for? Control? Power over the innocent? To be ruler of the entire world, until there's no one even left?

The foods Mansion is on the path I'm headed now. I duck my head lower and pull the red scarf closer to my face, trying to avoid the stares and occasional glares. As I walk on the paved sidewalk, I notice the only flowers growing are roses. The roses grow in profusion of every color, emanating a raw powerful smell. I pluck a white rosebud from a bush, and the ground whooshes around me, trying to send me back in a vision. I gasp and struggle to regain my footing, when a strong masculine hand pulls me up and helps me balance on the ground.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what happened." I say, looking up at the man. "I guess I wa-hey! I know you!"

I can't place a name or time to the man's face. But I'm positive I know this man from somewhere. The dark almost black hair, the olive skin, the striking gray eyes. Uttering those words make my insides churn with anger and guilt, and while I can't pull it up, I know some bad memory is associated with him. He raises his gray eyes to me, and flashes of regret, sadness, and pain flit across his face. "Be careful out here. You never know when the Capitol might decide to add you to their plans of retaliation." His voice is is eerily calm, devoid of any emotion that crossed over his face before. And before I can respond, he turns away and walks in the opposite direction, leaving me standing here trying to process what he had said.

_Be careful out here. You never know when the Capitol might decide to add you to their plans of retaliation._ Shock, disbelief, and complete confusion envelop me. Plans of retaliation? What do I have to do with them? Unless...unless... Everything I've been told are lies. My past is fake. A pretense. Everything I've been thinking is not real. Not my life.

Or I'm just overreacting big time. That the man I saw wasn't real. Just a figment of my imagination. A hallucination. Yet that small part of me that doesn't believe squirms away from my grasp and erupts, exploding a world of new possibilities in my mind. Run away from here. Run as far as you can. But take Peeta and Gale with you too. Save their lives. Save Peeta. The thoughts ricochet in my skull, all claiming attention. I bring my fists to my forehead, trying to release all the energy.

"Need any help?"

I rise from the crouched position I was situated in before and nod slightly before trembling uncontrollably. The girl who asked me if I needed help, reaches for my hands and tugs me up in a standing position. She brushes the stray dirt off me and leads me towards her table on the patio where I was supposed to meet Ayden's father. I feel myself breaking down inside, like a sheet of glass shattered into billions of pieces.

"Here's some tea. It helps me with everything." The woman hands me a dainty teacup and smiles lightly. I gratefully sip my steamy cup and politely thank her. The woman has light chestnut locks with a few honey blonde streaks added to it, and jade colored eyes filled with warmness. A man with bright red hair and blue eyes sits beside her, a slight twinkle shining in his eyes. With a jolt I realize the features that Ayden have are alike with the man. This is Ayden's father.

"So you are Katniss Everdeen?" The woman sticks her hand out happily in greeting. "I'm Iris Lancomia. My asinine friend here is Denn Wards." I shake her hand, and settle into my plastic seat.

"I'm glad you aren't the type of person that needs Optimism in a Cup to be calm," Denn says.

"Optimism in a Cup?" I ask.

"Coffee," Iris explains. "I told you Denn was fatuous. And also bigheaded."

"I am not macrocephalous," Denn says resentfully. "At least I don't have Rhinotillexomania."

"I DO NOT HAVE COMPULSIVE NOSE PICKING ISSUES!" Iris feverishly denies. "Now stop lying before I plan to eviscerate you!"

"Eviscerate is a very good word, Iris! I congratulate you and your Podobromhydrosis."

"Everyone, especially you has smelly feet! And you have Maschalephidrosis."

"Oh God I think I may be developing ."

"Excuse me, but may I ask what are you doing?" I say, wondering what in the world is wrong with these two bantering people.

"Oh Denn and I always have our morning fight with long words." Iris says sweetly. "Right Denn?"

"Right. But we really just wanted to welcome you to the Capitol, Katniss. After all, you will need our help the most out of all the others."

"The others?"

"All the rebels who have been taken since their downfall." He winks at me. "We must not let ourselves forget our mockingjay, shall we?"

* * *

><p>AN This is not the most exciting chapter. It's a filler chapter, the ones you just have to endure to transfer into a good plot line.

macrocephalous- having a large head

Rhinotillexomania- compulsive nose picking

Podobromhydrosis- smelly feet

Maschalephidrosis- massive sweating from the armpits

- the fear of long words

That small button right below is calling for you... Just one click away...


End file.
